01 June 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-06-01 ; Comments *Originally a session from First Offence was scheduled for broadcast on this show. However, following the tragic death of Will Sinnott from The Shamen (drowned while swimming 1991-05-23), JP decided to rebroadcast the most recent Shamen session instead. Sessions *Prophecy Of Doom: session #2. Recorded 1991-04-07. No known commercial release. *Shamen: session #4. Recorded 1991-02-12. First Broadcast 1991-03-23. Available on On Air - The BBC Sessions (Strange Fruit SFRSCD055). Tracklisting Part 1 *Beres Hammond: Emptiness (Pre-release) Exterminator *'File 3' begins during above track *Pete Wylie & Wah! The Mongrel: Don't Lose Your Dreams (Excerpt From A Teenage Opera Part 154) (7") Siren *Babes In Toyland: Catatonic (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 *''John admits to announcing the wrong tracks on previous shows from To Mother due to the fact that it was a white label and he scribbled down the track titles on the wrong side...'' *Prophesy Of Doom: Raze Against Time (Peel Session) *Son Of Bazerk Feat. No Self Control And The Band: Lifestyles Of The Blacks And The Brick (album - Bazerk Bazerk Bazerk) MCA MCA 10028 *Catherine Wheel: Spin (12" Painful Thing) Wilde Club *Suncharms: Sparkle (EP - The Suncharms EP) Wilde Club *Paradise Inc.: Somewhere Beyond (Acid Breakdown Version) (12" - 11th Commandment) Fourth Floor FF 1124 *(news at 11:30pm) *Moonshake: Gravity (12" EP - First) Creation CRE 101T *Apollo 440: Destiny (12") Reverb *Dead White & Blue: Ego (7") R.A.M. RAM002 *''tape flip on File 3'' *Swell: Get High (7") Spirit/Psycho Specific *Rake: Cow Song (7") L *Consolidated: Brutal Equation (12") Nettwerk Europe *Kanda Bongo Man: Mazina (LP - Non Stop Non Stop) Globestyle *Mid-way through the record the Radio One jingle plays, and John apologises for this. He then announces Onward Ever Backward as the next tune, but instead plays... *Velvet Crush: One Thing To Believe (7" b-side of 'If Not True') Bus Stop *''(JP: "We've adjusted the spockets on the tape machine ... I think it's going to work this time")'' *Prophesy Of Doom: Onward Ever Backward (Peel Session) *Capleton: Special Guest (12") Outernational *Gallon Drunk: Miserlou (7" b-side of 'Dragin' Along') Clawfist *Wedding Present: Rotterdam (LP - Sea Monsters) Camden *Shamen: Possible Worlds (Peel Session) *Shamen: Make It Mine (Peel Session) (continues in Part 2) *'File 3' ends Part 2 *Shamen: In The Bag (Peel Session) *Shamen: Hyperreal (Peel Session) *Pooh Sticks: Who Loves You (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry/Sweet Virginia *Amelia Fletcher: Can You Keep A Secret? (7") Fierce Recordings *''(JP: "...and this is 'Acknowledge The Confusion Master' ... not inappropriate")'' *Prophesy Of Doom: Acknowledge The Confusion Master (Peel Session) *Link Wray & The Wraymen : Hand Clapper (LP - Link Wray & The Wraymen) Epic *(news at 01:00am) *Mav Cacharel: 'Bikeno Ba Yaya (LP-Mav Cacharel)' ‎(Lusafrica) :(JP: "Right, I shall have to see if I can make this last hour of the program a demonstration of flawless broadcasting") *Sebadoh: Gimme Indie Rock (7") Homestead *Sonic Youth: Ghost Bitch (LP - Bad Moon Rising) Blast First *Tuff Crew: Robbin Hoods (12" - Jimmy Crack Corn) So Def *Cobra: Bad Boy/When We Start (?) *Slowdive: Golden Hair (EP - Holding Our Breath) Creation *Honeymoon Killers: Vanna White (Goddess Of Love) (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry *Y Cyrff: Beddargraff (LP - Llawenydd Heb Ddiwedd) Ankst *Inside Out: ? (?) *Tiger: That A Mad Dem (7") Jammy's *Prophesy Of Doom: The Voice Of Tibet/Our Shame & Hypocrisy (Peel Session) *John & Julie: Circles (Round And Round) (12") XL *Jimmy Reed: You Don't Have To Go (LP - Got Me Dizzy) Charly *Tad: Giant Killer (LP - 8-Way Santa) Sub Pop File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910601 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910601 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *3) 1991-06-01 Peel Show R165.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:34:49 *2) 01:34:50 *3) 01:33:46 ;Other * 3) Created from R165 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *Part 1: Mooo Server, Part 2: Mooo Server *3) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200